


He's Way Out of My League

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [28]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the reader can't believe Matt likes him/her. Could be read either way</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Way Out of My League

In the months since you met Matt, you’ve gotten close. Often when Foggy and Karen pair off, you and Matt spend the time together. You wanted tonight to be one of those nights, but Matt told you he needed to catch up on a case. You've noticed that he uses this excuse a lot.

"Hey Matt, did I do something wrong, or offend you in some way?" You ask into the phone.

“Oh y/n. No, it’s nothing like that.” He tells you from the other end. “I keep getting behind on work because I’m not sleeping well at night. I know I say it a lot, but I’m not lying to you.”

“Okay.”

“I just want you to know that I’m not avoiding you.” He pauses. “It has been a while since we’ve done anything.” He pauses again, but it lasts longer this time. “I miss you.”

Those three words coming from Matt in that ever present flirty tone, cause a warmth to spread through you. It’s unlike anything you’ve felt in a while. You only let yourself live in it for a second before you crush it down. After all, Matt is way out of your league. “I miss you too.” You finally respond. “We should plan something soon.”

“Yeah. Do you have plans this Friday?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay, well we should meet for coffee or something.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

-0-

About midweek, you have a craving for doughnuts so naturally, you buy a dozen. After you have two, you realize that it was a bad decision. By no means do you need to finish a dozen doughnuts by yourself. Even over a week. You look at the clock and decide you have time to run the remaining ten over to Nelson and Murdock. Karen greets you when you get there.

“Hey, sorry for coming in unannounced. You aren’t too busy right now, are you?”

Foggy walks out of his office. “No. Murdock isn’t even here yet. Right now we’re just Nelson, attorney at law.”

“Well lets see if we can finish these doughnuts before he gets here then.” You hold up the box.

“That, is the best idea I’ve heard all morning.” Foggy and Karen come over and claim their share of the doughnuts.

“What’s the occasion?” Karen asks.

“My eyes are bigger than my stomach.”

Foggy nods. “So what’s new with you? Have you and Matt started going out yet?”

Karen smacks his arm.

“Uh, no. Is there a reason we should be?” You try to cover up your interest.

Foggy shrugs. “You just seem like you like each other. What do I know?”

“Apparently not much. He’s way out of my league.”

“Who’s way out of your league?” Matt questions as he walks in.

“Uh, just this guy at work.”

Matt throws you a smile. Even if he hadn’t heard that you were talking about him, he’d know you’re lying about this ‘guy at work.' “I don’t see how that’s possible. You seem like you’d be a real catch.” He tries to make it sound like he’s teasing you, but everyone hears the sincerity behind his words.

Foggy just raises his eyebrows as if to say ‘I told you so' before moving on. “So, in other news, y/n brought doughnuts.” Foggy exclaims.

-0-

You’ve been sitting at the coffee shop, talking with Matt for over an hour when your conversation lulls into comfortable silence. All you want to do is use the opportunity to tell Matt how you feel about him. 

Were he using his senses as he usually does, he would’ve picked up on the fact that you’re struggling with something you want to say. He would’ve noticed your heart beating faster than normal and your overheated skin. But he doesn’t. He’s too preoccupied with his own thoughts on how amazing you are; how he might actually lose you to some guy at your work if he doesn’t make a move soon. He does not do that though; at least not in the way he should. Instead of picking up on signals and asking if this is a date with an embarrassed smile, Matthew Murdock decides to tell you he’s Daredevil. Or he invites you back to his place in hopes that he can work up the nerve, that is.

When you get back to his place he grabs two beers and sits next to you on the sofa. “I need to tell you something, and when I do, you might not believe me. I just want you to hear me out and try to understand.”

“Okay.”

He pauses and you try to wait it out, but he's still not saying anything.

“Matt, you're killing me. What is it?”

He tells you how he's Daredevil and how enhanced his senses are. He pulls out his suit and hands it to you to solidify the proof.

You just sit there in shock, gripping the leather in your hands. “But what if you get hurt? It's not like you can waltz into the hospital and expect not to get outed. Then what? You either get sent to prison or your enemies come after you, kill you in your sleep. I couldn’t handle that Matt- I lo-” you stop yourself. “I... I loathe that idea.” You finish. It’s a true statement, but a bad cover up.

He doesn't bother lying to himself. He's disappointed when your sentence takes a different turn than he’d expected. Still, he scoots closer and puts a hand on your thigh. “That’s why I don’t go to hospitals. And believe me, there have been times with my old suit when I should have."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He just shakes his head and continues. "I couldn’t risk all those people. When I took down Fisk, his men would’ve killed everyone in there to get to me if they had to. That’s how I found Claire.”

The smile that creeps onto his face makes your stomach sink. You try not to let that feeling manifest in any way he might pick up on. “Who’s Claire?” You try to make your voice sound curious.

“When I was trying to find out more on Fisk, I dove in head first and got my ass handed to me.” He chuckles. “She pulled me out of a dumpster and made sure I made it through the night.”

You nod, not even questioning why he was in a dumpster. He’s fine now, so nothing but the news about this Claire is registering how it should. “I’m glad you’re safe Matt.” You take his hand off your thigh and hold it in both of yours before depositing it back in his lap. “I uh,” you glance at your phone. “I should go. I’m sure she’ll want you to herself when she gets off work.” You try to keep your voice from shaking. The truth of the matter though, is that Matt will pick up on it. You know that now; and you haven't decided if you're glad about that. You've always hated the expression 'ignorance is bliss' but now you're seeing it's merit.

He calls your name as you make your way across the room. “What’s wrong?”

You pause about halfway to the door. “It’s just a lot to process. I’ll see you later Matt.”

“Wait.” He follows you and grabs your hand when you don’t stop.

“What is it Matt?” You try to cover up the emotion in your voice with annoyance.

“I know you’re lying. Or you’re not telling the whole truth at least. I can’t have you walking out and not talking to me for who knows how long. It was a week with Foggy. Let me make this right.”

“Matt, you can’t."

His frown makes you feel like you just kicked a puppy.

"It’s me, not you. And I'm not just saying that."

Matt nods. "I can tell that you think that. But I don't see how that could be true." When you don't say anything, he squeezes your hand. "Please talk to me."

You sigh. "I got too attached, and I didn’t know you were with someone else. I’m sorry.”

“What?” He wracks his brain and it takes him an embarrassing amount of time to realize who you’re talking about. “Wait, Claire? It’s not like that. We’re not together. We tried it for a very short time, I don’t even know if what we did qualifies as dating. I kissed her once. She couldn’t let herself fall for me. She just patches me up.”

“But you let yourself fall for her.” You nod in understanding. Or that's what you think it is.

He lets out a breathy chuckle. “I don't know how you keep dodging what I'm getting at. The kiss was an impulsive decision on my part. She’s a friend, nothing more.”

“So why are you telling me this?”

“Because if Claire is what you take from the discussion we just had, I can’t afford to let you walk out that door.”

You thought he might be trying to tell you he likes you, but you couldn't let yourself believe it. He seems like he's going to keep dropping hints though, until you do something about it. So you take a leap of faith, and slide your hand to the back of his neck so you can capture his lips in yours. The kiss is tentative at first, but he presses back with more passion than you’d expected. In that moment, all that matters is the feel of his arms around you, and his lips as he smiles into the kiss. When the two of you pull apart, he focuses all his senses on you. The racing heart, heated skin, it reminds him of when he sat with Stick in the park so long ago. When Stick had spat out that the woman in love was worse off than if she’d been sick. Standing here, with you, he has no idea how anyone could think that. It’s something he’s never experienced. Sure, he’s tried dating plenty of times, but things never last long enough to even call it that. But right now, he’s in love. And he doesn’t ever want this feeling to go away.

“Matt?” Your voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, I got lost for a minute.”

“I saw that. Where were you?”

“I was right here. I got lost in how much I love you.” And there it is. That confession just slipped out, unbidden. Now that it’s out there though, he doesn’t regret it.

A shy smile works its way onto your face. “I love you too Matt.”

He grins and lets out a breath. “Uh, come back?” He nods his head toward the sofa.

And you do.


End file.
